5
The Toyota Corolla E80 is an automobile which was produced by Japanese manufacturer Toyota from 1983 to 1987. It was the fifth generation of cars sold by Toyota under the Corolla nameplate. It was also sold under the Toyota Sprinter nameplate. The fifth generation is generally regarded as the most popular Corolla when measured against its contemporaries, and some 3.3 million units were produced. This model, from 1983, moved the Corolla into front-wheel drive, except for the AE85 and AE86 Corolla Levin / Sprinter Trueno models (SR-5 / GT-S in USA) which continued on the older rear-wheel drive platform, along with the three-door "liftback" (E72), three-door van (E70) and five-door wagon (E70) of the previous generation, that were still being produced. Contents hide *1Design *2Japan *3North America *4Europe *5Australia *6Motorsport *7References Designhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E80)&action=edit&section=1 edit The front-wheel-drive wheelbase was now 95.6 in (2,430 mm). It was the first Corolla to top the New Zealand top-ten lists, ending Ford's dominance of that market. A shorter hatchback range, called the Corolla FX in Japan and the Corolla Compact in Germany, arrived in October 1984 on the front-wheel-drive platform.[3] The three- and five-door hatchbacks resembled the Corolla sedan with a truncated rear deck and trunk. Although there was a five-door liftback model of the basic Corolla, the shorter FX hatchback was sold alongside it. The Corolla FX replaced the Toyota Starlet in North America. A DOHC 16-valve engine, designated 4A-GE, was added in 1983 on the rear-drive cars. It was a 1.6 L (1,587 cc) I4 and produced an impressive 124 PS (91 kW), turning the Levin/Trueno (Japan), Corolla GT coupé (Europe) and Corolla GT-S (North America) into a what was arguably a sports car.[4] The three-door FWD hatchback was also available with this engine; it was known as the Corolla FX-16 in North America. This engine was also combined with the front-drive transaxle to power the mid-engined Toyota MR-2. The Sprinter sports cars, in two-door coupé and three-door liftback forms, were notable for being the line's first use of pop-up headlamps, which the equivalent Corolla Levin sports models did not have. The liftback has a drag coefficient of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Automobile_drag_coefficient C''d'']=0.34. Launched in Japan in May 1983, it reached Europe (including the right-hand drive UK market) three months later, and sold well in most European markets. Japanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E80)&action=edit&section=2 edit The 1.3 litre 2A engine was replaced by the more modern 12-valve 2E engine along with a May 1985 facelift. The range began with the 1300 Custom DX and ended with the 1600 GT Limited, introduced in June 1986.[5] The FX hatchback lineup was considered a semi-separate line and received a different nose and different equipment levels than its sedan and liftback counterparts. The 1.3 was not available in the FX, targeted at sportier buyers, until the 2E engine became available.[3] Japanese market engines: *2A-LU — 1.3 L I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, 75 PS (55 kW) (AE80) *2E-LU — 1.3 L (1,295 cc) I4, 12-valve SOHC, carb (EE80) *3A-LU — 1.5 L (1,452 cc) I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, transverse mount, 83 PS (61 kW) (AE81) *3A-U — 1.5 L (1,452 cc) I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, 83 PS (61 kW) (AE85, RWD) *4A-ELU — 1.6 L (1,587 cc) I4, 8-valve SOHC, EFI, 100 PS (74 kW) (AE82) *4A-GELU — 1.6 L (1,587 cc) I4, 16-valve DOHC, EFI, 130 PS (96 kW) (AE82) *4A-GEU — 1.6 L (1,587 cc) I4, 16-valve DOHC, EFI, 130 PS (96 kW) (AE86, RWD) *1C-L — 1.8 L (1,839 cc) I4, diesel, Mechanical Injection (CE80) Japanese market chassis: *'AE81' — FWD, 3A-LU engine, 4-door sedan (DX, GL, SE), 5-door liftback (SX), 3/5-door hatchback (Corolla FX) *'AE85' — RWD, 3A-U engine, 2-door coupé (Levin SE, Levin GL), 3-door liftback (Levin SR) *'AE86' — RWD, 4A-GEU engine, 2-door coupé (Levin GT, Levin GT-APEX), 3-door liftback (Levin GT, Levin GT-APEX) |} North Americahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E80)&action=edit&section=3 edit The American specification was available with either SOHC or DOHC engines. From 1985 to 1988, NUMMI in Fremont, California built a rebadged version of the Sprinter sedan sold by Chevrolet as the Chevrolet Nova. During calendar 1985, Corolla sedans and Sprinter-type 5-door hatchbacks (sold under both Nova and Corolla nameplates) were added, with the Toyota-branded US built cars gradually superseding imports from Japan and Nova hatchbacks being offered from the 1986 model year. Only the Corolla FX hatchback, launched for 1987 to replace the 3-door AE86 liftback, was imported from Japan. The Nova's successor, the Geo Prizm, was another American-built rebadged Corolla sold in the USA from 1989 to 2002. While all the rear-wheel drive 80-series Corollas were AE86 chassis in North America, the VINs differentiated between the three equipment levels: the DX got AE85, the SR-5 got AE86, and the GT-S received an AE88 VIN. North American market engines: *1C 1.8 L I4, diesel, mechanical injection, 58 hp (43 kW) (1984–85)[6] *4A-C 1.6 L I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, 90 hp (67 kW) *4A-GE 1.6 L I4, 16-valve DOHC, EFI, 112 hp (86 kW) North American market chassis: *'AE82' — FWD sedan 4-door, hatchback (Std, LE, LE Ltd, SR-5, GT-S) 3-door (FX/FX16) *'AE86' — RWD coupé 2-door, 3-door hatchback coupé ::DX with 4A-C had AE85 in VIN ::SR-5 with 4A-C had AE86 in VIN ::GT-S with 4A-GE had AE88 in VIN *'CE80' — FWD sedan 4-door (very rare) |} Europehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E80)&action=edit&section=4 edit European market engines: *2A 1.3 L I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, 69 hp (51 kW) *4A 1.6 L I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, 84 PS (62 kW) *4A-LC 1.6 L I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, 78 PS (57 kW) (desmogged version for Sweden and Switzerland)[7] *4A-GE 1.6 L I4, 16-valve DOHC, EFI, 116–124 PS (85–91 kW) (121 PS in the hatchback) *1C 1.8 L I4, Diesel, Mechanical Injection, 58 PS (43 kW) *2E 1.3 L I4, 12-valve SOHC, carb, 75 PS (55 kW) European market chassis: *'AE80/EE80' — FWD 4-door sedan, 5-door liftback, 3/5-door hatchback (2A, 2E engines) *'AE82' — FWD 4-door sedan, 5-door liftback, 3/5-door hatchback (4A engine) *'AE86' — RWD 2-door coupé, 3-door hatchback coupé (4A engine) *'CE80' — FWD 1.8 diesel 4-door sedan, 5-door liftback, 5-door hatchback (1C engine) |} Australiahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E80)&action=edit&section=5 edit Australian market engines: *2A-C 1.3 L I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, *4A-C 1.6 L I4, 8-valve SOHC, carb, 78 hp (58 kW) *4A-GE 1.6 L I4, 16-valve DOHC, EFI, 115 hp (86 kW) Australian market chassis: *'AE80' — FWD 4-door sedan /5-door hatchback *'AE82' — FWD 4-door sedan /5-door hatchback /5-door Seca Liftback *'AE86' — RWD 3-door hatchback (badged as Toyota Sprinter) |} Motorsporthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E80)&action=edit&section=6 edit The rear-wheel-drive Corolla Coupé (AE86) was campaigned in the Group A rally championship from 1985 until 1992. Victories included a class win in the 1985 Rally Portugal (its first), with Jorge Ortigão driving and J. Batista navigating.[8] The car continued to be raced as late as the 1993 Acropolis Rally, with its best finish a third overall in the 1989 Rallye Côte d'Ivoire (with Adolphe Choteau/Jean-Pierre Claverie).[9] John Smith won the 1986 Australian 2.0 Litre Touring Car Championship driving a Corolla GT AE86.[10] Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E80)&action=edit&section=7 edit